hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Split Level Lunacy
A world that was made by Lisa Keck that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Oddness Depot. Note: Some levels are better off taken on when you have beaten more levels,because the usual Lisa Keck trait of more levels beaten meaning more starting firepower is in effect here. Splitting Hares Like with any Doom Bunny crowding level, just take care not to hit them and hit the other badguys. Here are the secret level entrances. The one on the left is to Split Lip,the right, the Split Hit Splat. Split Lip (Secret Level) Just mash all the badguys,grab the Candles and Brains and leave. Note that you are unarmed,so dont take on this level without havent beaten a decent amount of levels beforehand. For the Brains blocked by Grass, hit this wall here for a Machete and chop it down to get it. Note the Secret level entrance to Banana Split here. Split Hit Splat (Secret Level) Just run around,grab the firepower,mash the Xenos,grab the Candles and Brains and leave. Banana Split (Secret Level within a Secret Level) Just mash the Pygmies,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Just note even though it may seem you are boxed in with Kongor's boss arena, once you beat him, the top left and right corners should be unlocked,it's just that the floor tiles looks like the wall at certain areas. Split Second Actually a relatively simple level, just that......as you walk over the ground, the tiles will become "Lava", so watch out,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Note the Secret Level Entrance Lickity Split towards the north of the level and the Secret Level Entrance to Splitter Splatter at the top right corner of the level. Lickity Split (Secret Level) Because of the general aesthetic of the floor burning up under you as you walk, you best be quick to gather the Candles and flip the right switch and kills the Zombies for their Brains and run to the level exit. As you are unarmed naturally in this level, i advise not doing this level first until you have completed enough levels to spawn a Hammer. Note the Secret Level Entrance to the level Let's Split here. Let's Split (Secret Level within a Secret Level) (Rocket Keychain) Actually quite a simple level, just make sure to follow this map,mashing Badguys,grab Candles and Brains and leave. Please remember to defeat The Boiler at the end for the Rocket Keychain! Splitter Splatter (Secret Level) Just mash the Xenos,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. There is a switch you need to flip in the top left part of the level. The exit is on the side of the level, once you've gone through the red door and gone up, it is the flashy box in the middle. Dont worry about the blue tiles flashing. They dont do anything. Split Shift Just the usual mash badguys,grabs Brains and Candles routine,actually. Secret Level Entrance to Split Off is at the top left corner of the level, while the Split Splish Splash level entrance is hidden behind a weak wall to the left at where you start the level. Split Splish Splash(Secret Level) As you are mainly unarmed at the beginning, you have to rely on the Orbiters until you can get the Red and Yellow Keys to the Hammers. From there,just mash the Xenos/Badguys,grab Keys,Candles and Brains and leave. Split Off (Secret Level) Just the usual routine of mashing badguys,grabbing Brains and Candles and heading to the exit,if you want to go to the Secret Level Entrance for Side-Splitting Laughter, it's at the area where the Eensy Weensys are near the start of the level. Side Splitting Laughter (Secret Level within a Secret Level) (Squash Keychain) Just the usual rafting over lava,mashing Badguys and grabbing Brains and Candles and going home. Before you do,remember to mash the The Boiler and check behind it for the Squash Keychain. Split Personality Just a simple mash the Wackos level,remember to grab the Candles before you leave. The Split Up Level Entrance is to the right from the start of the level. The Split Pea Soup is to the dark tunnels to the top right corner of the level. Split Pea Soup (Secret Level) Just grab the Orbiters and get to the firepower,while mashing the Xenos,grabbing Brains and Candles before you leave. Split Up (Secret Level) (Pumpkin Keychain) Just mash away at Badguys,grab the Brains and the Pumpkin Keychain is behind Sphinxter after you beat him. Here's the Secret Level Entrance to Split Ends & Dead Ends Split End & Dead Ends (Secret Level within a Secret Level) Still the usual mashing badguys,grabbing Brains and Candles,except with the relatively amount of tough foes, i advise taking on this level with full firepower,which you would only have if you completed a decent amount of levels. Split Splat Because of the fact the Snowball at the very beginning has a chance of being forcing you to be boxed in at the start of the level, i recommend you to take on the level ONLY when you have maximum firepower so you can kill it,even when it happens. Other than that, just mash the Badguys,grab the Brains and Candles ,be careful not to fall into the icy cracks and go home. Note the entrance to the Secret Level Splitting Headache here. Splitting Headache (Secret Level) Actually just a rather simple,but huge level of ice skating and monster mashing. Because of Olaf here, i really recommend you being on maximum firepower on this level. Grab all the Brains and Candles and leave. The Secret Level Entrance to Split Rail is at the far top left corner. The Secret Level Entrance to Stocks Split is here, at the opposite side of the level exit Igloo. You have to hit the weak wall behind the Brains to unlock it. Split Rail (Secret Level within a Secret Level)(Hammer Keychain) Same as above,yet another huge but simple ice skating monster mashing level.Grab all the Brains and Candles and leave routine. Just note the Hammer Keychain is hidden here behind a weak wall. Stocks Split (Secret Level within a Secret Level) You are pretty much unarmed and have to kill all the Xenos with Special weapons lying around. Mash all the Xeno Hunter and Grab the Brains and Candles and go home. Split Decision It's rather difficult at the start due to all the Centipumpkins and Robopumpkins out for your blood at the start and the fact your hammer powerups have to be hit first before you can use them, but some skill with kiting enemies will help here. Once you have gotten enough firepower, you can just then mash all the Pumpkins,grab the Candles and leave. Splitting The Atom (Key of Lunacy) Just your usual monster and boss mashing level, remember to grab the Brains and Candles and the Key of Lunacy awarded at the end of the Loonybot 5000 battle.Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Oddness Depot